


Death of a Child

by Ksoo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksoo/pseuds/Ksoo
Summary: I will no longer exist , if choose to exist like this





	Death of a Child

He calls me his little black eyed girl.  
That man stares at me with a dull smile into my eyes. I frown each day passing by I am feeling the void growing inside of me.  
I don't want to be his little black eyes girl. I don't want to hear those words by any man that owns me.

He asks for a cup of tea. Its a simple request, but the hate inside of me urges me to throw the hot boiling water of the tea pot between his legs and feels him the pain I am feeling each day by being called his little black eyed girl. 

He is my father after all. I can't do that, I recall myself everyday but I've been daydreaming of passing him the knife instead of salt. I don't want to feel like this about a person who made sure I always had food in my stomach, however food does not fill the emotional side of a child. Hurting does. Screaming does. Hating does.  
I don't want to kill him. What I really mean I want to burn down the connection I have to him. I don't want to feel connected to him.

Whenever they tell me I am just like him, I feel a piece of me is crumbling a part. 

I used to be a happy child. I used to have dreams and everything I wanted from life. I wanted to dance, draw and write, but that man took everything from me. No Hopes of getting out go here, not hopes of leaving I fear. Now that he took everything from me, made me into this person who is just as bitter as himself about the world. 

He calls me his little black eyes girl.


End file.
